kingdomoftexasfandomcom-20200214-history
Monica Gonzales
Monica Conseula Gonzales (nee Rodrigo; July 6, 1977-present) was the second Presider of the Kingdom of Texas. She is a recipient of the Senatorial Honor of Civil Pride and is also a writer and journalist in her free time. Gonzales graduated from the University of Texas with a masters in journalism, and has influenced the Hispanic ascent of recognition in Texas' governmental structure. Gonzales was present at the Oklahoma City Accords, where she witnessed the signature and declaration of the Texan government. She has been declared by an idol of Mexican integration in the country, and has supported the founding of the nation since late 2003. Gonzales is a supporter of the non-partisan government, and views herself as a liberal conservative. While she is liberal on account of racial and other discrimination policies, she is conservative in the sense of religion, gun ownership, free speech and international policies. Gonzales was born in El Paso, and is a devout Christian humanist. Many have also called for a constitutional amendment to extend the term of office by two years, but she has stopped each movement for this. Her term ended on February 1st, 2012, and she was elected Senator for the Santa Fe district again. Biography Early life Monica Conseula Rodrigo was born on July 6th, 1977, in El Paso, Texas, as an American citizen to illegal Mexican immigrants. Effectively an anchor baby until her parents could become citizens and find a job, she did not attend elementary schooling until she was seven, skipping Kindergarten and First Grade. In elementary school, she had to undergo English-second-language and was subject to scrutiny by her peers and teachers when she attempted to participate vocally. In middle school, Rodrigo found faith in the Catholic church, and became a very avid follower of Catholicism. By the time she was in high school, she could speak English very well and was also attending church on Sundays and Wednesdays. She graduated from high school in 1995, and attended the University of Texas school for journalism. She graduated with a Masters degree in journalism in 1999, and moved to Santa Fe later in 2000. Journalistic career In Santa Fe, Monica met Carlos Marco Gonzales and received her first job for the Santa Fe Reporter. Monica's work, primarily in stories and articles about immigration and Mexicans in the United States, was lauded nationally and herself applaud for writing in depth and emotion about such controversial topics. She continuously has bashed the Mexican drug cartels, and by 2002, was a renowned writer about American-Mexicans. After three years of steady dating, she married Carlos Marco Gonzales and took on his last name as her own. In 2004, she attended the Oklahoma City Accords, and was very enthusiastic about the secession from the US. She ran for Senator from the state of New Mexico in 2006, and won with very large support (88% yes - 12% no). Political career Monica served in the Senate for New Mexico from 2006 to 2008, only serving one term from the Santa Fe Senatorial District. Gonzales was, despite her wishes not to be, a major and highly respected member of the Senate. Her bills would usually gain much support from other Hispanic- Senators, and also would appeal to many Anglo- and African-'s as well. It was under her leadership that the Texan Doctrine of International Neutrality passed in 2007 with the "conservative shift" in the former United States. Near the end of her term as Senator, Gonzales began running for Presider. She withheld the support of Texas, New Mexico, Arizona and Oklahoma, ultimately winning the vote resoundingly with a 79% favor to 21% opposition. She increased relations with OPEC nation states such as Venezuela and the United Emirates after denouncing the United States for actions against Iraqi and Afghani sovereignty. Gonzales has stated that she would run for Senator again after her term as Presider again. This announcement was met with large support from the people of New Mexico, who would gladly vote for her return as a leader for Hispanic-'s in the Senate. She left the office of Presider on February 1st, 2012, and became a Senator again for the state of New Mexico. Personal life Monica Gonzales is a Texas citizen and is the daughter of illegal immigrants from Mexico. Despite belief from some opposition, she, according to the grounds of the Texas constitution, is legally allowed to hold the office of Presider as she was born in El Paso. She has stated that her religious views would not interfere with her political values, and is a devout Christian humanist. Her brother, a joint Texas-Mexican citizen, is a fashion designer who now lives in Dallas. She has stated that she would like to have a larger family (of about four children), and that she plans to stay married to her current husband to her death. Her personal romantic life, as she has stated numerous times, ended in 2003 with her marriage to Carlos. Gonzales is known for her honesty, and she believes that an affair would be against her moral standings. Personal and foreign relations Gonzales sees it as a duty and a benefit to maintain friendships globally, and has a soft spot for generous and well to do nations. Felipe Calderón and the United Mexican States The Presider has very well relations with the Meixcan President, and has invited him to Texas for various personal and formal visits. Naturally, as a half Mexican citizen, Gonzales wishes to continue the well relations that Texas holds with Mexico. Despite the harsh historical tension between Mexico and Texas, Gonzales has succeeded in transforming the relation of Texas with Mexico into desirable ones in which the Mexican and Texan governments can be considered friends. Gonzales also has stated that she wishes that this relationship will continue well into the future. Cristina Fernández de Kirchner and the Argentine Republic Mrs. Gonzales has a good and long lasting relationship with the President of Argentina, Cristina Kirchner. On economic terms, Gonzales wants to continue building a bond between the two nations. On personal terms, Gonzales has become well to do friends with Kirchner, and the two are usually spotted together on unofficial terms often. Views See also *List of leaders of Texas *Presidium of Texas Category:Individuals Category:Kingdom of Texas Category:Texan individuals